


Rebound

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Demons, M/M, One Shot, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova





	Rebound

"You're joking, Dark. Tell me you're fucking kidding me?!" Anti snapped, the demon backing his lover into a corner as hurt and rage filled his heart. He had just caught his boyfriend of eight months cheating, and what's worse was who the bastard cheated with. Crank. That scrawny blue haired bitch came in and fucked Anti's lover, in their home and in their bed. To say that Anti was enraged was an understatement, he was borderline homicidal. It was a good thing he escaped out the window before Anti could catch him, or there would be pieces of Crank all over the neighborhood.  
"You saw it happen, Anti," Dark stated flatly.  
"Either accept it, or we're over."  
Anti stared at his 'lover' with disbelief and more than a little anger.  
"You- you fucking cheated, and you have the nerve to tell me to ACCEPT it?!"  
"Or leave," Dark snapped.  
"I'd be fine with either one. In fact, I'm preferring the second one. Your fucking choice, glitch bitch."  
Pure, fiery rage swept through Anti's veins, and his hand twitched into a fist. But he held back, and instead took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, trying not to break the window behind him and use the shards to slowly, painfully cut Dark into pieces. His entire form was glitching and shaking, the lights in their home flickering rapidly. Dark seemed completely unfazed by any of it, his ruby orbs displaying a hint of annoyance and boredom.  
"You know what, you're right. I should leave. But I also should probably tell you that you've been hooking up with a burner. Enjoy those shots of penicillin, I hear the clap is a bitch." Anti smirked, bottling up his rage like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at a moment's notice. Dark's eyes widened, Anti had to be pulling his leg with that one, right? Although that would explain a lot.  
"Just grab your shit and get out, you salty bitch!" Dark growled, harshly shoving Anti out of his way as he stormed off into his study.  
"Gladly, you motherfucker," Anti snarled to himself, clenching his fists tighter, surely drawing blood. A glimpse of Crank's keys, still on the table, made the green haired demon snap. Anti slammed his palms into the wall beside him, causing a loud 'crack' as his hands sank into the crumbling plaster. Not waiting for Dark to come out, to react, Anti turned on his heels and stalked out of the room, the house, his gait angry and predatory. His head was beginning to hurt from how stressed he was, his entire being wound up like a spring. He needed to clear his head, maybe vent to someone who could understand. The Irish demon walked into the crisp night air, heading down a few blocks until he saw a familiar apartment building. He's been here too many times to count, anyways finding an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on. Anti pressed the intercom, smiling when he heard Nate's voice ring though the speaker.  
"Don't tell me, Dark's an asshole, right?"  
Anti giggled, rolling his eyes at how his best friend could always make him feel a little better.  
"Just let me in, I'm freezing my balls off out here."  
Nate chuckled, pressing the button that would let the door open. He heard Anti literally stomping up the stairs, and immediately hid the fragile wine glasses.  
"What happened?" Nate asked Anti as the Irish male stormed into the apartment.  
"Dark fucking cheated," Anti snapped. "Gave me a choice: accept the fact that he's a cheating fucker, or leave him."  
"And?" Nate pressed on.  
"I left him," Anti said flatly.  
"Wrecked his wall while I was at it, too."  
"That fucker," Nate muttered.  
"Fucker doesn't even cover half of it," Anti snarled to himself, anger bubbling up in his blood again. Nate sighed, plopping down on the couch as Anti paced back and forth in front of him. It was going to be a long night, might as well get comfortable.  
"Who's the side bitch?" The siren asked, making a mental note to hunt this slut down and gut him later.  
"Fucking Crank! That disease ridden blue bitch fucked him in our bed! Like, how nasty can you possibly be?!" Anti vented, pulling at the strands of his messy, dark green hair. Nate rolled his eyes, an exaggerated sigh slipping past his full lips as Anti stopped pacing and sat down next to him. The Irish demon was close to bursting, rage spilling out of his every pore.  
"Want me to kill him? I'll make It look like an accident.." Nate winked, knowing things like that tend to make Anti giggle. But this time it didn't, it seemed to cause a different reaction within his best friend. He didn't quite know what that was, Anti's mismatched eyes were glued to his amethyst orbs, a smirk painted on his pale face as his mind wandered.  
"If anyone is gonna kill that whore, it's gonna be me. But you can help lure him in if you want. Sing something sickeningly sweet then drug him with that smoke you make, I'll handle the fun part."

"Luring them in _is_ the fun part, Anti" The siren grinned, his dimples popping out against his pale cheeks. The demon scoffed, wringing his hands at the thought of plunging his knife into Crank's helpless body. Yet another side of him wanted to plunge his dick into someone's ass, just to relieve the intense stress and tension that racked his body. Nate sensed the sudden, subtle change in Anti's thoughts. "Anti, you alright?"  
The answering look his friend gave him made the siren pull back slightly- those piercing eyes were filled with anger, as expected, but also brimming with... wanting. And not the innocent kind, either.  
"Anti?" Nate said slowly.  
" 'ello?"  
"Use them on me."  
Nate blinked. "What?"  
"Sing to me- sing FOR me. Drug me. And let us have some... fun, Nate," Anti murmured.  
The siren sat dumbfounded for a moment, unsure if he heard that correctly. Anti wanted Nate to 'lure him in', drug him with pharamone mist and fuck him? That sounded really wrong and could backfire very easily. Nate chuckled nervously, shifting sideways on the couch as Anti waited for the _fun_ to begin.  
"Anti, you're not thinking clearly. You're hurt, I get it. But sex isn't gonna make the pain go away, and we've never gone past a hug, man. Now all of a sudden you wanna fuck?" Anti groaned, Nate's voice could be so alluring when he wanted it to be, but right now it was just annoying. He wanted to be balls deep inside his ass right now, not sitting on the couch listening to a lecture.  
"Just fucking do it you pussy, stop over thinking everything for once and just have some fun." Anti growled, giving Nate a hard stare that let him know who was in charge here. The siren sighed, scooting a little closer to him as he blew a puff of lilac smoke into Anti's face. It would take a few moments to get the desired effect, giving the siren enough time to sing Anti out of his clothes. Nate smirked, letting his hauntingly beautiful voice swirl around Anti's head as he set the mood. Lilac smoke circled around Anti, filling his lungs with its intoxicating lavender aroma.  
**_"I don't know why, but I'm mesmerized by your broken eyes. But I can't complain when I go insane as I call your name."_** Nate sang slowly, his voice echoing as it worked on Anti's mind. The demon wasn't even putting up a fight, eagerly falling into the siren's lust filled trap. As Anti's eyes clouded over, he began to see Nate in a different light. Since when did his best friend look so fucking sexy? How has he never noticed just how thick his body was, or how gorgeous his features were? It might've been the smoke or his alluring voice, but Anti had to have him, now.  
**_"And all I see... is you next to me,"_** Nate sang softly, mesmerizingly.  
_**"A ghost of you tangled up in my sheets..."**_  
Without warning, Anti shot a hand out and grabbed the siren by his black jacket, roughly pulling him closer, the smoke taking full control of his senses. The Irish demon leaned in and captured Nate's lips in a demanding kiss, making the latter shut up and his eyes widen in surprise. Pulling away after a few seconds, Anti rubbed the black fabric of Nate's clothing between two fingers and smirked at him.  
"I want these off. Now."  
Nate raised an eyebrow but earned a sharp, slightly painful yank on his raven black hair. "And watch your attitude, love," Anti crooned, the mist doing its job well.  
Shrugging off his jacket, Nate pulled his (also black) shirt over his head, leaving him bare-chested.  
"Anti-"  
"Wrong name," Anti purred, pointing to the siren's jeans, still on.  
"You will call me daddy, love. Now take those off."  
"Yeah, okay," Nate muttered, hands travelling to the pant button, but was stopped by another hand over his. The black-haired male looked up, meeting Anti's eyes.  
"Okay, what, love?" Anti asked, a gleam in his multicolored irises.  
"You aren't going to make me say that," Nate half scoffed, pulling his zipper down and tugging at his jeans.  
"You're right, you won't be saying it. You'll be screaming it, love." Anti growled, tugging on Nate's hair as he pulled his head back. A soft moan slipped from the sirens mouth, closing his eyes as Anti began to kiss at his throat. His jeans were tossed across the room, hands gripping onto Anti's arms as the demon grazed his teeth over Nate's sweet spot.  
"Why am I the only one half naked? Strip, damn it." The siren groaned, lifting his hips as Anti hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. The Irish demon licked his lips, drinking in Nate's toned body that made his mouth water. He was lean and cut, not too big but big enough where it counted. He was perfect.  
"I'll only comply if you call me 'daddy'." The demon purred, leaning down to lick a stripe up Nate's hardened length. The siren hissed, flooding the room in lilac smoke so he could drown in Anti's lust. Anti almost moaned at the sudden burst of lust alone, but managed to keep it in, licking teasingly at the tip of Nate's member, drawing out a small pleasured moan from the siren. "Fuck," Nate murmured as Anti took more of his dick in, until the Irish demon's mouth was completely circled around Nate's sensitive member, sucking softly, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit.  
"Oh, god, Anti..."  
The green-haired demon pulled away, drawing a protest from Nate as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Wrong name," he growled.  
"You know what you should say."  
Nate bit back the name for the sake of his already crumbling dignity, but was sorely tempted as Anti smirked and reached for the siren's hard dick, pumping slowly, too slowly. Nate wanted more, so much more. His hands gripped the couch cushions, digging his fingers into the soft fabric as he bucked his hips up. He was desperate for more friction, the agonizingly slow pace Anti was stroking him at just wasn't enough. His mind was foggy, lost in his own desire as he threw in the towel and gave Anti what he wanted. His dignity was long gone, replaced with lust and need as the name slipped out of his mouth.  
"P-please, Daddy!" Nate moaned, his sweet voice swirling around Anti's head as a wicked smile spread across his face.  
"Good boy." Anti praised, removing his hand as he pulled off his black shirt. Nate was panting, spreading his legs as Anti popped the button on his skinny jeans and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them. The Irish demon was surprisingly girthy despite his slim build, Nate's mouth watered at the thought of riding it. He wanted it, needed it, it was almost as if his own pharamone mist was working on him as well. Or maybe it was the fact that Anti always intrigued him in this sort of way, erotic fantasies of his friend often keeping him awake as he tried to sleep.  
"Come to Daddy, love." Anti cooed, yelping when Nate practically tackled him to the floor. The siren straddled Anti's lap, tangling his hands into the demon's green hair as they locked lips. The kisses were rough and needy, consisting more of tongues and teeth than lips as the two rolled around on the living room floor. Anti pinned the siren down on his back, snapping his fingers to summon a bottle of lubricant in his hand. Nate's legs instictivly spread, allowing Anti to dominate him as the demon slid down in between his legs.  
"You look good enough to eat, baby. Mind if I have a taste?" Anti purred, flicking his tongue against Nate's pucker in a teasing manner. The siren's body jolted upward, a loud gasp filling the room as Anti hooked his arms around Nate's thighs and pulled him closer. His tongue lapped at the siren's entrance, teasingly dipping past the ringed muscle as he held his hips down.  
"F-fuck, Daddy...Mm, that feels so good." Nate's hands flew down to grip Anti's hair, his cock leaking pre down his shaft as Anti added his fingers into the torturous act of lust.  
"Like that, don't you?" Anti murmured, his tongue circling against Nate's sensitive rim, his fingers also teasing the siren, driving the submissive mad.  
"Ah... fuck- yes, Daddy!" Nate moaned, a slight blush touching his cheeks. He tangled his fingers further into Anti's hair, pulling hard as another wave of pleasure rushed over him.  
"Oh... god..."  
"Never knew you had this in you, love," Anti said as he licked once along the circle of Nate's rim.  
"If I'd known, we'd probably have done this sooner... We'd have so much fun."  
Nate only moaned as a response, Anti's fingers sneaking up to the siren's hard member and jerking him off again.  
"D- daddy," Nate managed, getting cut off by a moan as Anti started pumping him faster.  
"I- agh- I'm going to cum-"  
Anti smirked, fingers encircling around the base of Nate's cock, clenching tight suddenly, making the siren release a loud, surprised moan.  
"Not until I say so, love," Anti purred.  
"An- Daddy," Nate whined in protest. "C'mon."  
"Oh, but my fun hasn't even started yet," Anti said in a low voice. Nate swallowed hard, what exactly was Anti planning on doing to him? The siren just wanted Anti to fuck him into the carpet and leave some nasty rug burns on his back, maybe a shove in the right direction would help make his wants known? Nate smirked, reaching up to grab the back of Anti's neck. The siren pulled him down into a rough kiss, parting his lips as he filled Anti's mouth with smoke. Wisps of lilac spilled out of the sides of Anti's mouth, his eyes rolling back as they clouded over. Nate pulled away, grinning as he viewed his lover. Anti had goosebumps spreading over his milky skin, a cold sweat running up his back as his heart pounded. Nate looked so good to him, laying there with his legs spread wide, a coy smirk pulling at the sides of his perfect lips. The demon's cock twitched just at the mere sight of him, feeling raw and unfiltered lust rush through his veins.  
"Daddy, your baby boy needs you. Come play with me." The siren purred, his intoxicating voice only making Anti's need to bury his cock inside Nate's ass greater.  
"Oh, you are just asking for it, aren't ya?" the Irish demon growled, leaning in to meet Nate's eyes.  
"You bet your fucking ass I am, Daddy," Nate said in a sing-song voice.  
"In fact, I'm begging."  
"Oh, you'll be singing by the end of this, alright," Anti snarled.  
"Lift yourself up, love."  
Nate obeyed, bracing his legs against the floor, and lifting his body up, presenting his ass to the demon. Anti smirked, and without warning, inserted a finger into Nate's tight entrance, sinking in up to his knuckles. The siren moaned loudly, his legs almost buckling as the pain rushed through him. Being a sadist, he found pleasure in pain... but of course, he found pleasure in pleasure. Anti started to thrust his digit in and out, angling his finger slightly and pushing in sharply.  
"Oh, FUCK!" Nate yelped as his prostate was stimulated, pleasure immediately causing him to moan continuously, even more when Anti added in a second finger, scissoring the siren loose. Then Anti quirked a grin at Nate's moaning figure, and curled his fingers, eliciting a pleasured moan with the volume of a scream from the submissive. The siren was panting, clawing at the carpet as Anti added a third finger.  
"Daddy please! Ngh..Fuck." Nate whined, Anti wasn't even fucking him and he was close to bursting. The demon grinned, licking his lips as he pulled out his fingers and lubed up his length. Nate flipped himself over, wanting to see Anti's face as they fucked. He didn't really know why, but once their eyes met a strange feeling began to build up inside his chest. He'd never noticed just how pretty Anti's eyes are, his heterochromia adding to his unique appearance that Nate loved so much. Of course there wasn't much time for him to spend just staring into Anti's eyes, the demon had plans for him, plans that involved the siren breaking the windows from how loud he'd be screaming. Anti crawled closer to his lover, hovering over him as Nate wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The demon smirked, resting his ass on the back of his calves as he lifted one of Nate's legs to rest on his shoulder, letting the other lay against his thigh. Anti positioned his aching cock against Nate's entrance, slowly pushing inside him in the form of short thrusts. The siren threw his head back, belting out moans in his gorgeous voice as Anti buried his cock deep inside Nate's ass.  
"S-shit, Nate. You feel so fucking good." Anti gasped, the siren's insides hugging his cock in a tight, warm embrace.  
"D- daddy," Nate moaned. "You're so big..."  
Anti waited until the siren managed a "move." Then the demon pulled out slightly, then rammed roughly into Nate, nailing his prostate in one try.  
Nate threw his head back and let out a strangled moan, the pleasure overloading his head.  
"Oh, fuck, Daddy... faster..."  
"What was that?" Anti murmured pulling out again, painfully slowly, and thrusting back in with equal speed.  
"Faster," Nate moaned louder.  
"Where are your manners, love?" Anti wrapped a hand around Nate's hard cock, jacking him off lazily, slow pumps of his hand, while gently easing out of Nate.  
"Agh- faster, Daddy, please," Nate pleaded.  
Anti grinned and snapped his hips into the siren's, the motion quick and hard, fucking into Nate's prostate repeatedly, all the while still jerking the black haired male off.  
The siren let out continuous moans, melodic and loud.  
"Anti- Daddy- I need to cum- hah..."  
"Hold it," Anti growled, his thrusts growing faster.  
"Only release when I say you can."  
"Daddy, please..." Nate managed, mind hazy from the pleasure.  
"No," was Anti's only reply as the Irish demon pumped Nate's now too-sensitive cock as fast as inhumanely possible.  
"I can't hold it," Nate moaned. And Anti knew he couldn't hold it, but he still denied Nate the relief, another hand trailing up to play with Nate's nipples.  
"Hold it, love. Don't want to be disobeying now, wouldn't you?" Anti purred, a hand jerking Nate off as another teased his buds, combined with the quick thrusts of Anti's cock into the siren's ass.  
"Agh- I'm sorry, Daddy," Nate blurted as he released, white spurts of his cum getting onto his chest and stomach. Anti pulled out of Nate, smirking and shaking his head.  
"Now, now, love..."  
"I- I'm sorry," Nate breathed, trying to catch his breath.  
"I just couldn't-"  
"But you disobeyed," Anti murmured, leaning down to speak directly into Nate's ear.  
"So that makes you a bad boy... and what do bad boys get?"  
The siren didn't have time to respond before Anti snapped his fingers, transporting the two into Nate's bedroom, where the real fun would begin..

With a snap of his fingers Anti had teleported them into Nate's bedroom, the siren's back held firmly against Anti's chest as he panted and reeled from his last orgasm. Nate's chest and stomach were covered in thick globs of sticky cum, dripping down onto the floor as they stood by the bed.  
"You're in for one hell of a night, love. Dark never let me do these types of things to him, and it's an itch I've been dying to scratch." The demon hissed, biting at the juncture between Nate's neck and shoulder. The siren whimpered, grinding his bare ass against Anti's erection.  
"Mm..hurt me Daddy. Wanna be your whore s'bad."  
Anti grinned, shoving Nate onto the bed rather harshly and instructing him to get on all fours. The siren eagerly complied, scooting himself up towards the headboard as he positioned himself on his hands and knees. One of the perks of being a demon was the ability to summon any object you desired, so essentially Anti had every erotic tool imaginable at his disposal. The Irish demon snapped his fingers once more, producing a plethora of sex toys and tools of torture, all neatly layed out for him on the end of the bed. Anti scanned the items, grabbing a few he would use now and putting the rest on the dresser for later. One that immediately caught his eye was a riding crop, the smooth black leather just dying to paint Nate's pale skin in shades of red. Another one that intrigued him was a cock cage, a way of keeping Nate from getting too excited. The siren was still a bit flaccid, though the anticipation was quickly correcting the issue, sending torrents of blood to his half hard cock.  
"Ah ah ah, this is a punishment. Can't have you enjoying this too much." Anti scolded, quickly fastening the cage around his semi erect cock to keep him soft. The siren whined in protest, already in mild discomfort from the pressure around his dick.   
"Daddy," Nate whined. "Take it off."  
"Why should I?" Anti asked, grinning as he grabbed the crop, flicking it against empty air once, twice.  
"Please," Nate pleaded. "I- I'll be good..."  
Anti chuckled, placing the tip of the crop against the back of Nate's neck, trailing it down to the siren's white back.  
"I'll be the judge of that, love."  
The demon drew the crop back, mustering as much force as he could for the first strike- and being Anti, that was saying quite a lot.  
"Now count."  
_**Crack**_.  
"Ah- one!" Nate yelped, the crop leaving a trail of bright red after its stinging kiss.  
"Now beg for the second one," Anti murmured into Nate's ear, "with that beautiful voice of yours."  
"Please hit me again, Daddy," Nate breathed, and didn't get any time to catch his breath before Anti's arm came down again, accompanied with a loud _'_ _ **crack**_ _'._ "Two- oh, fuck..."  
"You like that, don't you, you little masochistic whore?" Anti growled, flicking his arm again.  
"Three!" Nate moaned, the pain mixing with sparks of fiery pleasure.  
"My whore," Anti snarled into Nate's ear, bringing the crop down one more time, relishing the small sound of pain and pleasure the siren made as the leather and skin connected.  
"And mine only."  
Nate moaned at Anti's possessive declaration, completely submitting to his lover in an act of total surrender. He belonged to Anti now, becoming the demon's own personal cock slut and Nate loved every second of it. The crop struck Nate's back a total of ten times, his milky skin brushed scarlet where the leather touched him. The siren's strong arms were shaking, sweat dripping off of his body as he tried to stay on all fours. Anti sensed his lover's fatigued muscles, running his hands up and down the siren's marked back.  
"So pretty.." Anti murmered, trailing his hands down to squeeze Nate's plump bottom. The submissive's legs were shaking, body trembling as Anti leaned down to lick a stripe up the siren's perineum. As soon as Anti's wet tongue grazed over his needy hole, Nate's arms gave out from under him, leaving him with his ass in the air and his chest pressed against the mattress.  
"Get up," Anti growled, pulling away from Nate's entrance, drawing out a needy, protesting whimper from the siren.  
Nate propped his arms against the soft surface shakily and tried to heave his body upright, but his limbs gave out and he fell back onto the mattress.  
"I- I can't."  
"Get up, love. Or do you want me to punish you more?" Anti asked in a singsong voice, teasing the siren.  
"Punish me, Daddy," Nate breathed. "Give me all you got."  
"Oh, all I got, is it?" Anti grabbed Nate's chin and forced the siren to look at him, the demon grinning.  
"You asked for it."  
The green haired male let go of Nate and reached for a cock ring, along with a butt plug that would vibrate inside the siren's ass until he begged for release.  
"Bring it, Daddy," Nate purred, some energy already recovering. Anti smirked as he lubed up the plug, lowering it to Nate's entrance and gently tracing the sensitive rim with the toy. The siren tensed, holding back a soft moan- then forcing back a pleasured scream as Anti suddenly rammed the plug into him, jolting the black haired male's body forward.  
"That feel good, love?" Anti murmured, then picking up the remote that controlled the vibrations. Flicking it on suddenly, set to a level 1 (highest is 5), the demon grinned at the siren's sudden loud moans as the toy vibrated against his prostate. Anti gripped the gem covered handle, slowly moving the plug around as Nate's hips rocked along with the teasing rhythm. The siren's hair stuck to his forehead as he started overheating, sweat beading all over his pale flesh as Anti tormented him. Nate's hand snaked down toward the cock cage, trying to sneakily remove it to ease the pressure surrounding his cock, gasping when the demon suddenly flipped him over, grabbing his wrists as the siren's back hit the mattress.  
"Am I gonna have to tie your pretty wrists up, love?" Anti licked his lips, the thought of Nate tied to the headboard was incredibly erotic, making his cock twitch as thick drops of pre fell from his slit. Nate nodded, craving the feeling of being completely helpless under the Irish demon. He couldn't help himself, Anti was far too enticing not to touch. With their lips inches apart, Nate  blew a cloud of pheromones into Anti's face, catching him off guard as he flipped them over. Anti was far too entranced at the moment to really retaliate as Nate removed the cock cage, sighing in relief as he was finally able to become hard. Anti shook his head as a primal growl rumbled inside his chest, overdosing on his lust for Nate as he gripped onto the siren's hips and dug his sharp nails into his skin, streaks of black blood staining Nate's flesh as Anti grit his teeth and gripped him harder.  
"You little whore! You're just begging to be destroyed, aren't you?!"  
Nate whimpered, grinding down on Anti's erection as the plug pressed right up against his prostate.  
"Y-yes, oh fuck. D-daddy I want it so bad." The siren moaned, reaching back to grab the handle of the plug and turn up the vibration.  
"Oh no you don't," Anti growled, grabbing Nate's arms, pulling them together and wrapping them securely together with a length of pre-summoned rope. "I don't think you deserve it."  
Nate whimpered in anticipation as the demon pulled the knot tight, looping it around the headboard so that the siren was completely incapable of moving his arms. "D- daddy-"  
"Shut up, you slut," Anti hissed, grabbing the cock ring he had grabbed a few minutes ago and sliding it onto the siren.  
"And if you dare pull shit like that again, I'll make sure that you'll be limping for a month after this."  
Nate whined softly at the sensation of the ring- but at least it allowed him to get hard. Not like that was much better though. Anti grinned down at his victim of pleasure, how Nate was tied to the bed, unable to move his arms, and how he looked so utterly helpless, at the mercy of the green haired demon. Too bad he had none. Anti reached for Nate's member and grazed the tip of it, drawing a soft moan from the siren. But the demon went further down, to the ring, and turned it on.  
"Agh- fuck!" Nate arched his back as the ring started to vibrate as well, and Anti seized the chance to kick the butt plug's vibration up to a level 2. The siren let out a moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear, echoing around the room.  
"Be quieter," Anti ordered.  
"Or do I have to gag you?"  
The answer was just another pleasured, strangled scream coming from Nate's throat as the toy in his ass shifted to jab directly into his prostate.  
"Alright then," Anti muttered, summoning a cock gag and going over to Nate's head. "Open."  
Nate shook his head- but Anti growled and grabbed the tip of the siren's member, squeezing hard, eliciting a scream from the submissive. While Nate's mouth was open, Anti shoved the cock gag in roughly, choking the siren as the demon secured it.  
"That's better," Anti purred, reaching down to jerk himself off a few times to the sight of his whore, tied up just for him.  
"Let's make this more interesting. Since you like to cum when you're not supposed to, how about I give you a few dozen dry orgasms?" Anti grinned, crawling over top of Nate as he snapped his fingers to produce a urethral sound. It was just a small, cylindrical tube with a few bumps along the smooth metal. But what it did intimidated the siren, enciting a muffled plea from his gagged mouth. The demon giggled, coating the tube in lubricant until it was nice and slick. Nate threw his head back in pleasurable agony as Anti teased his slit with the end of the tube, slowly easing it into the tip of his cock. Anti kept a firm grip on the end, pulling it almost all the way out before sinking it back down inside the siren's sensitive cock. The small bumps stimulated his inner walls mimicking a strong release each time he moved the urethral sound. Nate could only moan as he sucked on the cock gag, drool spilling out of the sides of his mouth as he tried to swallow. Anti was having too much fun with this, abusing his power over Nate as the need to destroy him grew. He looked so gorgeous like this. Pleading to the best of his ability while tied up and gagged. The demon couldn't wait to bury his cock inside Nate's tight heat again, leaning forward to pull out the plug that was still vibrating against his prostate. The siren breathed a sigh of relief, panting as Anti removed the tube from his slit and untied his legs.  
"I wouldn't relax just yet, love. I've yet to fill your pretty little ass with my cum." Anti cooed, roughly folding Nate's legs up until his knees were touching the mattress. Anti quickly slicked up his dick, lining up with Nate's abused hole and pushed in. Nate moaned, the sound muffled due to the gag, as Anti pushed in, the entire length of his considerably sized dick once again inside him, pushing against his already very sensitive prostate.  
"I'll remove the gag later, love," Anti purred, pulling out and slamming back in fast, nailing the siren's prostate spot on, a muffled scream coming from Nate.  
"I wanna listen to all your beautiful sounds... but first..."  
What seemed like a plea came from the siren's mouth, and Anti chuckled before starting to move again, faster and faster, causing continuous pleasured moans to spew from Nate, the demon occasionally reaching for the submissive's cock for a teasing stroke or two. Then Anti reached for the gag in Nate's mouth, undoing the clasp and pulling it out. The siren sputtered a few times, the sounds quickly cut off by his own moans as the demon slammed into his prostate.  
"D- daddy," the siren choked out, his throat still a bit dry. "P- please..."  
"Please what, love?" Anti teased, then tugged on the submissive's dick, resulting in a strangled scream from Nate.  
"Please... let me cum..." Nate pleaded. Anti thought for a moment, his hips speeding up to an inhuman rate as he pulled off the cock ring.  
"I guess you've been good enough to cum. Go ahead baby, cum all over yourself for me." The demon purred, wrapping his hand around Nate's cock to milk him of his release. The siren's back arched as he screamed, the sound so loud that it shattered the mirror in his room. Hot ribbons of cum spurted from his cock, Anti pointing his dick upwards to paint Nate's face in his own seed. After a few more thrusts, Anti groaned lowly as he suddenly came, his hips rocking as he emptied himself into the siren. A shiver rippled though Nate's body at the warm sensation, his eyes rolling back as Anti pulled out and fell into the mattress. His fingers snapped one last time, releasing Nate from his bonds as the siren rolled over onto his side, fingers curling around a small patch of the demon's chest hair as he cuddled up next to him.  
"That was fucking amazing.." Nate panted, not caring about how sticky and dirty his skin now was as he pressed himself closer to his lover. Anti nodded his head, closing his eyes as the pharamone mist left his body. The after effects were terrible, similar to a hangover as he came back to his senses. It was obvious the two weren't just friends anymore, but they didn't have to slap a lable on it just yet. After all, it was just a rebound lay. Or so they thought.


End file.
